Isxuor
General information Isorian (natively known as ‹Isxuor› /i ʃːuoːɾ/) is a Romance language spoken in the country of Isora, a region locked between surrounding nations Fráun̂saia and Itellia to the west and east and the Mar Imisterranna to the south. It is descended from Lasxina, although it was very noticeably been influenced by Fráun̂siei and Itellienno. The language is very verb-centric and will prefer to forgo the subject where possible. Phonology Alphabet The alphabet of Isorian is derived from the Latin alphabet. It follows as such: Consonants To note: *The consonant cluster gn represents the sound /ŋn/—for instance, ‹regna› "ruler" would in IPA be /ɾeŋ.ˈnɑː/. Word-final gn clusters, however, denote only a /ŋ/ sound—e.g., ‹legn› "lengthwise" /lɛŋ/. *The consonant cluster sx represents a geminate /ʃ/—cf. ‹nisx› "night" /niʃː/ and ‹lux› /luʃ/. *The consonant q'' always appears followed by a ''u, and together they represent the sound /kw/—e.g., ‹quor› "who?" /kwoːɾ/. *The letter n'' represents three possible phonemes depending on its location: before ''x and sx (/ʃ/ and /ʃː/), it takes on the value /ɲ/—e.g., enxur "softly" /ɛɲ.ˈʃuːɾ/; before c'', ''g and h'' (/k/, /g/ and /h/), it takes on the sound /ŋ/—e.g., anhaire "to despise" /ɑŋ.hɑː.ˈiː.ɾeː/; and in all other places, it takes on the values of /n/—e.g., ‹annu› "year" /ɑn.ˈnuː/, ‹invers› "contrarily, inversely" /in.ˈvɛɾs/. *''n̂ and m̂ are special versions of the nasal consonants n'' and ''m that both signify a nasalisation of the preceding vowel: / ˜/; e.g., ‹siéñ› /si.ˈæ̃/. However, when followed by a vowel, usually the vowel that begins the next word, n̂ is pronounced as n'' and ''m̂ as m'' (although nasalisation of the previous vowel still occurs); e.g., ‹sti sién̂ arvia› "they are trees": /sti si.ˈæ̃ nɑɾ.ˈvi.ɑ/ *''i and u'' may occasionally at the end of a syllable take /j/ and /w/ respectively, but this is quite rare and archaic; if at all these values do appear, they do so at the ends of names. Nouns that end in ''i or u'' end in /i/ and /u/ respectively. *Other consonants all denote the same sounds as shown in the table above and will not take on any other sounds, even in clusters of consonants. Vowels To note: *Vowel letters can represent either a short or a long vowel sound; e.g., a /ɑ/ ''or /ɑː/. The distinction is marked in speech but not in writing, and so the vowel lengths per word are best learnt by heart. *All vowels do take the sounds as shown above, and only the sounds shown above, and the specific combinations in which they take different sounds—such as áe and áu—are also shown above. **The one exceptions are e'' and ''o, which can respectively take /ɛ/ or /ɔ/ instead of their usual values of /e/ and /o/, depending on ease of speech; but /ɛ/ and /ɔ/ are always short: /ɛː/ and /ɔː/ do not exist in Isxuor. *The combinations áe, áu and œ̀ only appear if the first vowel of a word would be /æ/, /ɒ/ and /ə/ respectively. At all other instances of those sounds are represented by é'', ''ó and è'' respectively. Cf. ‹áurón̂› "they have" /ɒ.'ɾɒ̃/, where both ''áu and ó'' represent /ɒ/, but their locations determine which form is used. Phonotactics Isorian takes any small cluster of consonants and vowels as a syllable, the smallest possible syllable being (V) or (C–V). For instance. ‹o› "at" forms a syllable, being a whole word in and of itself; ‹zu› "you" is also a whole syllable and a word, with a (C–V) breakdown. Typically, syllables take on the form (C–L–V–L–C), where *'C''' denotes any consonant; *'L' denotes the liquid consonants r'' and ''l; *'V' denotes: a short vowel, or a long vowel (V́), or a diphthong—a cluster of two combined (short) vowels (V̋); and *'brackets' denote that the contents are optional to the syllable. Note that when multiple long vowels are in succession, all the vowels after the first form independent syllables. e.g., ‹haoes› "chaos", /hɑː.ˈoː.ɛs/ (CV́–V́–VC) Syllables are classified this way: *'Short Syllables' are composed of either a single vowel (V), or a single (C–V) cluster, both cases in which the vowel V is a short vowel sound. *'Medium Syllables' are clusters of multiple consonants with a single short vowel sound: (C–V–C) is a common medium syllable. *All other syllables are considered Long Syllables: to wit, ones with diphthongs or long vowels. To take more complex example, ‹corafractitau› /ˈkoː.ɾɑ.ˈfɾɑk.t̪i.ˈt̪ɑu/ "heartbreak", "heartbrokenness", can be broken into syllables as such, with the lengths of the syllables also given. Stress The rules for stress on Isxuor words are somewhat hybrids of those that govern Latin words and those hat govern English words. There are a few key rules–of–thumb: *If the word has only two syllables, stress falls on the first syllable, if long; or the second syllable, if the first is not long: e.g., ‹arvi› /'ˈɑːɾ'.vi/; ‹sién̂› /si.ˈæ̃/. *If the second–to–last syllable of the word is long, then stress falls on that syllable: e.g., ‹amare› /ɑ.ˈmɑː.ɾeː/. *If the last vowel is long, and the vowel before is short, then stress falls on the last vowel: e.g. ‹ypnere› /yp.nɛ.ˈɾeː/. *If there are no long syllables, the above rules apply to medium syllables. *Words that are composed of multiple words can have multiple points of stress: e.g., ‹corafractitau› /'ˈkoː'.ɾɑ.ˈfɾɑk.t̪i.ˈt̪ɑu/ (‹cora› /ˈkoː.ɾɑ/ + fract- /ˈfɾɑkt̪/ + -''i''- /i/ + -''tau'' /ˈt̪ɑu/). Verbs Like most of its sister languages, Isorian is quite heavily verb-centric and ideas can, most of the time, be conveyed in sentences that comprise solely of one verb and its modifying adverbs. This is expressed moreso in Isorian than its sister languages in that Isorian has developed a more complex (although slightly more compact) system of verbs and verb functions. Verb infinitives always end in ''-re'', and the letter right before this syllable is used as a basis for classification of verbs. As such there are five conjugations of verbs, excluding exceptions, and they are as follows: The conjugations also match up to some extent, and the major differences are found only in how the vowels interact with other vowels and consonants. Timeframe and Aspect One can consider there to be three basic timeframes: the past (‹sta passata›), the present (‹sto presónni›) and the future (‹sta fuitura›). This is in accordance with many other languages that create similar distinctions in time. There are again, like most other languages, a two-fold distinction in aspect: the aorist (‹sta bassuisca› "the basic") and the perfect (‹sta parfacta›). Tenses and Moods Tenses Together, the timeframes and aspects contribute to six total tenses: *'Simple Present' (‹Sto Presónni Bassuisco› "the basic/simple present") **This tense denotes actions, simple and continuous, as well as habits: ‹amar› ("I love", "I do love", "I am loving"); ‹derarón̂› ("they give", "they do give", "they are giving"); ‹yttè› ("you (pl.) go", "you (pl.) do go", "you (pl.) are going"). *'Simple Past' (‹Sta Passata Bassuisca› "the simple past") **This denotes basic past actions and occurences: ‹volute› ("he/she/it wanted to"); ‹derat› ("I gave"); ‹dominesto› ("you (pl.) ruled"). *'Simple Future' (‹Sta Fuitura Bassuisca› "the simple future") **This tense is used when describing intended future actions, and functions as an optative tense of sorts: ‹seri› ("I shall be", "I plan on being", "I would be"); ‹ypnerai› ("he/she/it shall sleep", "he/she/it plans on sleeping", "he/she/it would sleep"). *'Present Perfect' (‹Sto Presónni Parfacto› "the perfect present") **When an action is being described that has just reached completed or currently being completed, this tense is used: ‹comtebux› ("you (sing.) have eaten", "you (sing.) just ate"); ‹{nœ̀i} facore› ("we have done/finished/made", "we just did/finished/made"). *'Pluperfect' (‹Sta Pius-qua-Parfacta› ("the more-than-perfect (tense)") or ‹Sta Passata Parfacta› "the perfect past") **This tense either can denote an action that was finished before the current period of time, or it can denote as well an anterior action: ‹fuhibe› ("he/she/it had flown"); ‹avora du resiare, comptebi o restoranzo› ("before—to return—(I) eat —at restaurant" = "before returning, I ate/had eaten at the restaurant"). *'Future Perfect' (‹Sta Fuitura Parfacta› "the perfect future" or ‹Sta Comisseteve› "the commissive") **This tense regularly denotes a certainty in the future, an action one knows will get completed. It can also be used in a commissive sense (to make a promise or a threat), in the sense of "I will have ____ done": ‹buveri› ("I will drink", "I will have drunk"); ‹vieneroi› ("I will come", "I will have come"). Moods Just as important to speech as tense-forms are the various moods, which allow expression of attitudes, such as commands and desires. While there are several moods that can be expressed by means of auxiliary verbs such as ‹valore› ("to want") and ‹povore› ("to be able"), there are two moods expressed in the form of verbal inflections: the conditionalubjunctive mood and the imperative/volitional mood. *'Conditional' (‹Sta Condisonna› ("the condition (mood)") or ‹Ste Suviegniteve› "the subjunctive") **This mood operates irreally: meaning that it indicates emotions or opinions or possibilities moreso than hard facts. This mood is also used to indicate conditionals: what could have happened, as opposed to what exactly happened: *'Imperative' (‹Ste Imperisteve› "the imperative") **This mood is can actually be split into two moods. ***If the verb is in the second or third person and in the imperative mood, then it signifies a command made to the subject, telling them to execute the action. ***If however the verb is in the first person and imperative mood, then it signifies volition, in the sense of "let me ____!" or "let us ____!": ‹cantomè!› ("let us sing!"); ‹ie› ("let's (let me) go"). Note that the sense of "let me" isn't asking for permission or commanding someone to let one do something; it is in the sense of talking to oneself, and making plans. Other Verb Constructions Other verb forms, moods, aspects or constructions expressed by Isorian verbs do not manifest as inflections or conjugations, but as modifications of the entire verb. They may also be expressed periphrastically, with typically one auxiliary verb denoting the additional meaning coming alongside the verb in question. The other forms include: *'Passive' (‹Sta Passeva› "the passive") **The passive forms of verbs have become obsolete in Isorian. While there is no separate way to form the passive construction, the best one can do if the subject is known is to rearrange the phrase; or if the subject is unknown, then to omit the subject altogether: «mem savorón̂ loi» ("they knew mw", "I was known by them"); «zum aiutarai unquoi» ("(someone) will help you", "you will be helped (by someone)"). *'Imperfect' (‹Sta Insparfacta› "the imperfect") **There is a lack of a tense to show a continuous or incomplete nature of an action. This is made up for by the imperfect construction—the present participle (it is adjectival—it still should match the subject in case, number and gender) is taken and used with the verb ‹stare› "to stand": ‹iunzo stat› ("I was going"); ‹resianze starax› ("you (f. sing.) will be returning"); ‹somnenzi starón̂› ("they are dreaming"). *'Frequentative' (‹Ste Itereteve› "the iterative") **The frequentative indicates habitual, repeated or forceful actions. The frequentative formed by taking the the first person subjunctive of the verb, attaching a ''-r-'' (or if the last consonant of the verb root is ''-r'', then ''-g-'' is added instead), and finally attaching the verb ending of the original verb (in the case of ''-ore'' verbs, add ''-ire'' instead): ‹amarare› ("to love fervently"); ‹cœ̀uroger› ("I usually run"); ‹volerimo› ("we badly wanted"); ‹querogesto› ("you (pl.) have repeatedly asked"). Sample Regular Conjugations Nouns Having lost several nuances in how nouns are declined as it evolved from its parent language Lasxina, Isxuor has developed its own set of noun declensions, much as it has developed conjugations for verbs. It does retain noun cases; however, the dative case of Lasxina has been deprecated, and the vocative case eliminated altogether. As such, the only remaining cases are the nominative (subject), accusative (object), ablative (adverbial/prepositional) and genitive (possessive). Again, nouns are declines based on the last letter of the bare root: The labels "primary" and "secondary" for each of the declensions of each gender really serve little more than denoted commonness of the nouns—primary declensions are the more common bare roots and secondary declensions are less common bare roots. However, the secondary declensions are especially common when one desires to turn adjectives into nouns. Of course, the actual declensions are as follows: Something important to notice is how the consonant–ending nouns undergo stress when inflected, in this case manifesting as the duplication of the final consonant. Different consonants undergo different types of stress, and final-consonant clusters undergo stress as if they were a single consonant. As such when dealing with such nouns, it is good to learn both the nominative singular and one other inflected form—usually the genitive singular—in order to have a fingertip feel of how the noun is declined. There is a general rule, however (examples are given in the nominative and genitive cases): *''x'' and sx → cs (‹lux›, ‹lucsè› "light"; ‹nisx›, ‹nicsui› "night") *''r'' → rr, (in rare cases) tr (‹somor›, ‹somorrè› "dream"; ‹iener›, ‹ienetrè› "gender") *''m'' → mp (‹iam›, ‹iampè› "leg") *''nt'' → nd (‹vent›, ‹vendè› "sale") *''ns'' → nz (‹mens›, ‹menzè› "month") *''t'' → ss (‹muot›, ‹muossè› "death") *''v'' → pp (‹av›, ‹appè› "bird") *''g'' → cc (‹volug›, ‹voluccè› "wolf") *''d'' → sx (‹d›, ‹grisxè› "grey" (noun)) *Other single consonants undergo duplication: e.g., l'' → ''ll; n'' → ''nn; p'' → ''pp. Certain consonants such as b'' and ''z do not appear as final–consonants. *Other combined consonants maintain their forms: e.g., ‹xapt›, ‹xaptè› "head". Adjectives Adjectives are declined identically to nouns, except in that they're limited to the primary declensions only—e.g., "good child" can be translated as such: As shown, the adjective ‹bona› "good" takes on different endings per gender depending on the modified word. Note, however, that bona will never take on the secondary forms *''bon'', *''boni'' or *''bonu''. The definite articles ‹''sta› "the", "that" and ‹la› "the", "this" both are declined and treated as adjectives. As such, ‹sta› can also form masculine and feminine forms ‹sto› and ‹ste› respectively; ‹la› likewise will also form ‹lo› and ‹le›. To take the example of ‹bone file› "good girl", the pair are declined as such: Adjectives always match every aspect of the noun they modify. If one wanted to say "the good girl's book", one would say «stessè bonessè filessè (sto) livro». Note that the adjectival definite article is optional when the noun it might modify is modified in another way; one might translate «stessè bonessè filessè sto livro» as "the book of the good girl" as well, if one cared to keep word-for-word consistency between Isxuor and English. To further stress the fact that adjectives are only ever declined in the primary forms yet without fail match the modified noun exactly, the example of ‹sto inferanzo soli› "the shining sun" is taken: Comparatives The comparative form of an adjective can easily be formed by tajing the neuter form, and replacing the final ''-a with ''-ur''. The respective gender endings of ''-a'', ''-o'' and ''-e'' can be attached to obtain the whole words. E.g., ‹helirura› "quicker" (from ‹helira› "quick, fast"); ‹meganura› "bigger" (from ‹megana› "big"); ‹vifura› "sharper" (from ‹vifa› "sharp"); and ‹vœ̀rtura› "greener" (from ‹vœ̀rta› "green"). The comparative forms of two adjectives are irregular—‹bona› "good" becomes ‹mieiura› "better"; ‹mala› "bad" becomes ‹peiura› "worse". Comparatives are generally used with the particle ‹qua› "then", along with the ablative case of the object being compares to. E.g., «El ev forsure qua mi.» "She is faster than me."; or «Allan, quor ev helirura qua Petrui, gir venyte primir.» "Allan, who is faster than Peter, came here first."; and so on. However, the equivalent of the English construction " of the two" (e.g., "the sharper of the two knives") would not use the comparative in Isxuor; it would use the superlative. Superlatives Superlatives are formed very similarly to comparatives. The ''-a'' ending of the adjective is replaced with ''-ism-'' and the gender endings of ''-a'', ''-e'' or ''-o'' can then be attached and the word inflected per need. However, is the last consonant cluster in the adjective is s'', ''x or sx, then these clusters turn into h''. E.g., ‹irristisma› "angriest" (from ‹irrista› "angry, angered"); ‹frihisma› "coldest" (from ‹frisxa› "cold"); ‹lattisma› "widest" (from ‹latta› "wide"); and ‹minidisma› "smallest" (from ‹minida› "small"). Again, the adjectives ‹bona› "good" and ‹mala› "bad" have aberrant superlatives: ‹bona› becomes ‹optimisma› "best" and ‹mala› becomes ‹pesimisma› "worst". Superlatives do not use ‹qua› "than", but instead ‹du› "of" to establish a comparison, or omit the compares objects altogether if they have already been mentioned: e.g., «Sto griuzisso livro (du stisse totisse livrisse) este defasellom o levere.» "The heaviest book (of all the books) was difficult to carry."; or «Buvi du la meganissa giuca du zuesse.» "Drink from the larger of the two glasses."; and so on. Adverbs Much as adjectives modify nouns, adverbs formed from adjectives (or nouns themselves!) modify verbs (and occasionally adjectives too). There are two ways to form adverbs from adjectives. * Take the neuter (primary, of course!) declension of the adjective and eliminate the ''-a ending. This gives you an adverbial form that's typically used to signify sensory adverbs, although it can be used for any adjective, and it can only be used for adjectives. E.g., ‹strut› "closely, near" (from ‹struta› "near, close"); ‹sœ̀il› "solely, only" (from ‹sœ̀ila› "alone, sole, only"); or ‹fors› "strongly, firmly" (from ‹forsa› "strong, firm, hard"). * Take the neuter declension of the adjective, inflect it to the ablative form, and attach ''-motte'' to the end. This can also be done with nouns, to signify "in the fashion of noun", and is popularly used with proper nouns as "just as name would do", or "in a very name way/manner". Note that since primary declension words (marked by their nominatives) and their ablatives are identical, adjectival adverbs of this form are simply the word followed by ''-motte''. E.g., ‹hivamotte› "coldly" (from ‹hiva› "cold"); ‹feliamotte› "happily" (from ‹felia› "happy"); ‹Alrunamotte› "just like Alruna" (from ‹Alruna› a name); or ‹Siesxuimotte› "in a Sied fashion" (from ‹Sied› a name). Note that adverbs, unlike adjectives, do not inflect or change in any aspect: «ste file feliamotte cœ̀urei» ("the girl runs happily"), but also «stai filai feliamotte cœ̀urerón̂» ("the girls run happily"). Vocabulary Example Texts * The North Wind and the Sun were disputing which was the stronger, when a traveler came along wrapped in a warm cloak. They agreed that the one who first succeeded in making the traveler take his cloak off should be considered stronger than the other. Then the North Wind blew as hard as he could, but the more he blew the more closely did the traveler fold his cloak around him; and at last the North Wind gave up the attempt. Then the Sun shined out warmly, and immediately the traveler took off his cloak. And so the North Wind was obliged to confess that the Sun was the stronger of the two. ** Sto Venzi Norsi e Sto Soli dispostnze stavén̂ que quor este forsuro, quanda xir vœ̀yrenza venyte vuer lor, sconxesta com une halte mande. Loi comdicuvén̂ que il quor povute primir facore vœ̀yrenzam o mandem allevere, serai conosco forsuro. Ton̂ sto Venzi Norsi tanquo povute illuo duramotte suifluite ; mai tanquo pius suifluite, illuo pius sta vœ̀yrenza strut tráeesi1 usxe mandem ; e finalt sto Venzi Norsi cittate lam attentam. Ton̂ sto Soli inferate halt, e missuis sta vœ̀yrenza allevete lem mandem. Afon̂ : sto Venzi Norsi devute du appovere que sto Soli este sto forsismo du stara zuara. ---- *Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind. **Siei quor six e di quoi váux parquossè ste unindatre ni requaverón̂ e ste requavetre ni unindarón̂. ---- 1/ˈt̪ɾaː.si/, from ‹tráeere› /ˈt̪ɾaː.ɾeː/ "to pull, to draw towards" Category:Languages